


Le tue ferite

by EricaGazzoldi



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Bottom Julian Devorak, Empathy, Lucio (The Arcana) Is A Little Shit, M/M, Mercenary Lucio (The Arcana), Top Lucio (The Arcana)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26035102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EricaGazzoldi/pseuds/EricaGazzoldi
Summary: Julian Devorak è un medico ancora giovane, ma già con diversi ricordi dolorosi alle spalle. Su un campo di battaglia, incontra un capitano di ventura ferito: affascinante, ma con aspetti inquietanti...
Relationships: Julian Devorak & Lucio, Julian Devorak/Lucio (The Arcana)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Random The Arcana Stories (Visual Novel), The Arcana: Ilya





	Le tue ferite

Il dottor Devorak osservò attorno a sé la strana quiete dell’accampamento, sullo sfondo del tramonto. Quelli che vedeva intorno a sé erano i mercenari del conte di Vesuvia, impegnati in una certa campagna di cui lui aveva già rimosso i dettagli.

Era stato chiamato per un caso particolarmente urgente, che riguardava proprio il capitano dei mercenari.

«Abbiamo saputo che c’era nei paraggi un allievo della dottoressa Nazali Satrinava» gli aveva spiegato il soldato che era andato a cercarlo. «Fra l’altro, si dice che Lei sia stato anche medico di bordo di una nave pirata. Se non riuscirà Lei a trovare un rimedio, non sappiamo proprio chi potrebbe farlo».

L’accompagnatore del dottor Devorak si fermò davanti a una tenda bianca e rossa e gli indicò l’ingresso. Il giovane medico si chinò leggermente - cosa abituale, per chi era alto come lui - e scrutò l’interno. La vista del paziente, disteso sul giaciglio, lo sorprese e gli strinse il cuore.

Il capitano dei mercenari era ancora un ragazzo. Doveva avere al massimo tre anni più del diciannovenne dottore. Il suo volto contratto dal dolore era pallido e fine come la porcellana. Uno strano trucco a linee nere sottolineava gli occhi e gli zigomi. Tra le fessure delle palpebre, le iridi erano argentee. Lisce ciocche di capelli biondi gli ricadevano all’indietro sul collo e sulla nuca. Nonostante l’aspetto fosse etereo, la smorfia sulle sue labbra sottili emanava una rabbia infantile e bestiale.

«Lei è qui per il mio braccio, vero?» fece al dottor Devorak, senza complimenti. «Sì» rispose l’altro, sommesso. Il paziente scostò la coperta, scoprendo il braccio sinistro. Benché abituato a visioni simili, il giovane medico sussultò. L’arto del ragazzo era in buona parte nerastro, gonfio e maleodorante.

«Dottore, l’avremmo chiamata prima, se avessimo saputo subito che un allievo della Satrinava era nei pressi» sembrò giustificarsi il soldato rimasto sulla soglia della tenda. «Non è la prima volta che il capitano è rimasto ferito e non era mai… andata così. Fra l’altro, almeno all’inizio, lui giurava che non era nulla…»

«Sta’ zitto!» strillò il paziente. «Da quanto tempo, invece, vi sto dicendo che non chiudo occhio dal dolore?»

«Lo credo bene» mormorò il dottor Devorak, scrutando la cancrena. Deglutì, prima di dire le parole che temeva: «A questo punto, possiamo solo amputarlo».

« _Co… cosa?_ » Il capitano strabuzzò gli occhi. «Impossibile! Ci sarà bene un altro rimedio!»

«Non per una cancrena così avanzata» spiegò mesto il medico.

La voce del paziente si fece ancora più acuta, mentre alcune lacrime iniziavano a cadere sui suoi alti zigomi: «Ma… ma è _un braccio!_ Non voglio perderlo!»

«Se non accetterà di perdere quello, perderà molto altro, fino alla Sua stessa vita. E i dolori saranno atroci» proseguì pazientemente il dottore.

L’altro stava per replicare; ma le sue labbra ricaddero immote. Non c’era oggettivamente alcunché da obiettare.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Da quando il capitano si era riavuto dall’operazione, il dottor Devorak non l’aveva mai visto sobrio neppure una sera. Pur sapendo che non era certo un’abitudine salutare, non se la sentiva di rimproverarlo. Lui stesso indulgeva parecchio all’alcool, quando la melancolia lo sopraffaceva. Un vizio che gli era stato contagiato dai pirati, ma anche l’unico modo in cui riusciva a gestire le proprie emozioni. Non era scontento della vita che aveva scelto; ma aveva forse dovuto digerire troppo dolore e troppo precocemente. Aveva cominciato a studiare medicina in Prakra a sedici anni; salvo una sola estate, non era più tornato a visitare le nonne e la sorella a Nevivon. Nazali formava gli allievi principalmente con la pratica sui campi di battaglia. Non c’era stato quasi mai tempo di prendersi vacanze.

Gli occhi e la mente del dottor Devorak avevano dovuto abituarsi alle cancrene, alle amputazioni e pure alle pestilenze, che non di rado seguivano gli spostamenti degli eserciti.

Pian piano, le sue fantasie avventurose di ragazzino erano state sostituite con una realtà di cattivi odori, sangue, sconforto e bestemmie. L’unica parentesi serena era stata la sua assunzione su una nave mercantile - esperienza troncata sul nascere dall’attacco di una nave pirata, proprio quella su cui aveva prestato i propri servizi. Era stato grazie alle abilità apprese con Nazali che si era salvato: i pirati l’avevano giudicato più utile da vivo.

Così, sul finire dei propri diciannove anni, si ritrovava solo, già con troppi ricordi e con una borsa d’oro, nella quale probabilmente i pirati gli avevano rifilato anche un bel po’ di monete false. Non aveva da tempo notizie delle nonne o della sorella. L’ultima volta che l’aveva vista, era una bambina di dieci anni.

Chissà se quel condottiero bisbetico, turbolento e bevitore aveva storie simili da raccontare. Non si erano ancora scambiati confidenze più di tanto. Il paziente continuava a fissare il dottor Devorak con una sorda ira negli occhi argentei e affusolati. Ma aveva voluto che lui lo seguisse, _in caso di bisogno._ Forse, cominciava a capire quale debito avesse nei confronti del giovane medico e del suo drastico intervento. Almeno, era così che il dottor Devorak voleva interpretare il suo interesse.

Una sera, il capitano lo invitò nella tenda. Lo trovò trascuratamente seduto per terra, su una specie di cuscino. La mano destra del giovanotto poggiava sul ginocchio piegato; ma la vaporosa manica sinistra della camicia, uscendo dal rosso farsetto, rimaneva inerte sotto la spalla. Il medico deglutì. Per quanto l’amputazione fosse stata opera sua, quel particolare gli dava una sensazione raggelante.

Col braccio che aveva ancora, il capitano gli indicò il cuscino davanti al proprio. Il dottore accettò l’invito e si sedette. Le sue lunghe gambe, per terra, cercarono una posizione comoda.

«Fra una cosa e l’altra, non ti ho ancora chiesto come ti chiami» esordì il mercenario. Stirò le labbra in un sorriso, mentre i suoi occhi scintillavano in modo inquietante.

«Mi chiamo Ilya. Ma, qui nei pressi di Vesuvia, mi faccio chiamare Julian… Lo trovano più familiare e pronunciabile» rispose l’altro. «Tu, invece, sei Montag Morgasson, esatto?» Il capitano aveva scelto il “tu” e il dottor Devorak proseguì su quel tono.

L’interlocutore fece una smorfia: «Non so chi ti abbia riferito quel nome, ma preferirei che fosse dimenticato. Adesso, sono Lucio».

«Lucio… È molto più musicale, in effetti».

Un sorriso assai più spontaneo e compiaciuto si disegnò sul volto appuntito del capitano.

«E dimmi, Jules… hai viaggiato molto, prima di arrivare da queste parti?»

«Julian, prego» corresse meccanicamente il dottor Devorak. «Sì. Penso che ti abbiano raccontato di quando sono stato praticamente il “medico prigioniero” di una nave pirata… Prima ancora, ero a bordo di un mercantile. Poi, certo… mi sono formato in Prakra e su diversi campi di battaglia. Devo averla proprio nel sangue, questa cosa dei viaggi… Le buonanime dei miei genitori erano mercanti, avevano una nave. Io e mia sorella, poi, siamo stati cresciuti da una piratessa e dalla sua compagna, a Nevivon… Una piccola città di mare un po’ più a sud-est di qui, fra il Mare Salato e lo Stretto delle Foche. Avrai sentito parlare delle sue fonti termali…»

Julian non era certissimo che il silenzio di Lucio fosse dovuto all’attenzione. Gli occhi dell’altro erano fissi su di lui; ma lo scintillio metallico in essi parlava più di strane fantasie che non di partecipazione al racconto.

«Anch’io vengo da sud, dalle Terre del Flagello, per la precisione» intervenne l’altro. «E “Flagello del Sud” è proprio il nome della mia tribù. Sono il figlio della sua regina».

«Ah, ne ho sentito parlare! Beh, si spiega la vocazione guerriera, allora» rispose Julian.

L’orgoglio che si dipinse sul volto di Lucio fu quasi pacchiano.

«Hai fratelli?» gli domandò il medico.

«No» fece l’amico, scrollando le spalle.

«E tua madre lascia che l’unico erede al comando rischi la vita così lontano da casa?» sfuggì allo stupefatto Julian.

Un’irritazione subitanea e bruciante contrasse il volto del capitano, al punto da spaventare l’altro. Ma, sebbene a fatica, Lucio sembrò riguadagnare l’autocontrollo. «Questi sono affari nostri» si limitò a sibilare.

Julian arrossì: «Scusa, non volevo… Non pensavo…»

«Bene, adesso lo sai. Parliamo d’altro» tagliò corto il mercenario, gelido.

Il medico fu svelto ad accontentarlo. Gli dispiaceva sempre enormemente ferire i sentimenti altrui - anche se, in questo caso, era stato Lucio a essere troppo arrogante con lui… ma Julian non era molto bravo a comprendere cosa gli fosse dovuto e cosa fosse abusante nei suoi confronti. Gli sembrava sempre di essere carico di responsabilità e che a lui nulla fosse dovuto in cambio. Immaginò di aver involontariamente messo il dito in una grave piaga famigliare e di aver fatto soffrire Lucio senza volerlo. Provò un fiotto di calda empatia verso di lui.

«Non vedo l’ora di vincere questa campagna» esordì il capitano. “Come fa ad esserne così sicuro?” meditò l’amico fra sé. Ma, visto l’alterco appena rischiato, giudicò bene restare zitto. «Allora, se non avrò subito _altri brutti scherzi_ nel frattempo, potrò coprire d’oro il mio fedele medico». Lanciò a Julian un’occhiata che lo fece sentire trapassato da parte a parte. Gli sguardi di Lucio erano brillanti e penetranti come una spada. Anche le persone, per lui, erano da conquistare in battaglia.

Tese la sua unica mano verso il volto pallido e ossuto di Julian. Lo sfiorò con la punta delle dita, con lentezza studiata. «Oppure, anziché oro… scegli tu. Magari, qualcosa che stia bene con questa pelle d’avorio e questi capelli di fiamma…»

Julian era sempre più trasognato. Gli pareva di non capire bene. La voce acuta di Lucio si era fatta carezzevole, quasi sensuale. Cosa intendeva dire?

«Su, non essere modesto. Se curerai le mie future ferite meglio di quanto tu abbia fatto col mio braccio, meriterai bene una ricompensa. Sono generoso e riconoscente… non immagini fino a che punto…»

«Certo che avrò buona cura delle tue ferite…» balbettò Julian, imporporandosi tutto in volto. «Anche se preferirei che non ne avessi…»

«Oh, che caro dottore!» lo punse Lucio, con un sogghigno. «Preferiresti essere del tutto inutile per me? O… essere _qualcos’altro?_ »

La mano del mercenario scese ad afferrare il polso dell’altro. Lo attirò a sé, prima ancora che lui potesse reagire. Col cuore che iniziava a battere all’impazzata, Julian sfiorò con lo sguardo il collo candido di Lucio, il suo petto d’alabastro fra i lembi della camicia e del farsetto… le linee di alcune cicatrici che scalfivano la sua pelle…

«Mi piacerebbe davvero tenerti _fra le mie braccia_. Peccato che non sia più possibile» sussurrò il capitano, con un tocco di maligna ironia. Il dottor Devorak ci mise un poco, prima di afferrare il tremendo senso della battuta.

«Ma niente mi impedisce di baciarti… se vuoi» suggerì Lucio, più morbido.

Prima ancora di rendersene conto, Julian annuì.

Le labbra dell’altro gli fecero uno strano effetto, simile al bruciare del ghiaccio impresso sulla pelle. Il giovane era sedotto dalla sicurezza di quel bacio, dalla determinazione del desiderio. Lui era dunque tanto amabile da suscitare una tale passione in quella sorta di biondo quadro vivente? Si sentiva _voluto_ , come mai prima di allora. Ascoltò deliziato le labbra di Lucio muoversi sulle sue, il suo unico braccio stringergli la vita. Piano piano, come se temesse di fargli del male, affondò le lunghe dita nei capelli biondi del giovane. Si accorse che gli tremava la mano.

«Avrò cura di te… in ogni cosa» sussurrò Julian col cuore in gola, quando l’amante lo lasciò respirare.

Sul volto di Lucio, passò un’espressione di trionfo. Rovesciò il compagno sul vicino giaciglio, lo premette sulla coperta. Julian chiuse gli occhi e si perse in un rimescolio di sensazioni, mentre un morso gli pungeva il collo. Lo lasciò fare. _Era suo._


End file.
